CAN'T!
by Nickhy Trevor Park
Summary: Kim Kibum. Seorang ketua OSIS yang memiliki kepribadian tertutup terhadap dunia luar. Tidak memiliki seorang teman, walaupun dia adalah seorang ketua OSIS sekalipun. Suatu hari dia harus dihadapkan dengan 'suatu hal' yang mau tidak mau, dia harus mau! Bagaimanakah seorang Kim Kibum akan menghadapi 'suatu hal' itu?/SIBUM/Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Boys Love/DLDR/Newbie


CAN'T!

Author : Nickhy Trevor Park

Cast : Siwon, Kibum, and other cast

Rated : T

Length : Twoshoot

Disclaimer : Won milik Bum! Bum milik Won! MUTLAK! But, this story is MINE!

Genre : Romance, School

Summary : Kim Kibum. Seorang ketua OSIS yang memiliki kepribadian tertutup terhadap dunia luar. Tidak memiliki seorang teman, walaupun dia adalah seorang ketua OSIS sekalipun. Suatu hari dia harus dihadapkan dengan 'suatu hal' yang mau tidak mau, dia harus mau! Bagaimanakah seorang Kim Kibum akan menghadapi 'suatu hal' itu?

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Gaje, Miss Typo, Menurut EYD (Ejaan Yang Dipaksakan), Alur sesuai dengan mood Author.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

CHECK IT OUT!

Nickhy Trevor Park © 2012

HAPPY READING!^^

* * *

-Normal POV-

.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud semua ini, Kim Kibum-ssi!"

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap atletis terlihat tampak marah terhadap lawan bicaranya itu. Choi Siwon –namja tampan tadi- tengah melayangkan semua uneg-unegnya kepada Kim Kibum –lawan bicara Siwon- dengan begitu kesalnya.

"Hari ini aku pergi ke ruang club dan melihat kertas pemberitahuan ini disana!" Siwon mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Apa maksud dari mengurangi anggaran tim bola basket kami?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati ke depan wajah cantik Kibum.

"Seperti yang sudah kau baca, itu untuk mengurangi anggaran tim bola basket di tahun ketiga ini." jawab namja manis itu dengan wajah datar-nya. Seakan-akan ini bukanlah masalah yang serius. Toh ini memang bukan masalah besar, buat apa dia harus menganggapnya serius?, batin Kibum sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak miring.

"Prestasi.. Cuma rata-rata.. Aku mengerti sekarang.." gumam Siwon tampak berfikir sebentar. Kemudian...

"Jadi kalau kami mendapatkan hasil yang bagus, kau tidak akan komentar apa-apa soal ini kan?" sergah Siwon tampak emosi sekarang. Mata elang-nya terlihat berkilat marah. Wajah tampan yang biasanya berhiaskan senyum joker itu, kini tampak sangat merah menahan amarah.

"Jika kau bisa melakukannya, lakukanlah! Setiap tahun tim kebanggaanmu itu selalu tidak masuk babak penyisihan. Harusnya kau sebagai kapten tim basket lebih menyadari hal itu, bukan malah bersikap seolah-olah hal ini adalah masalah dangkal dan mengabaikan urusan sekolah! Nama baik sekolah kita dipertaruhkan! Jadi jangan cuma bicara saja! Buktikan!" seru Kibum panjang lebar dengan suara lantangnya.

**BLAM!**

Tak lama setelah Kibum mengatakan itu, suara bantingan pintu ruang OSIS pun terdengar. Sang pelaku –Siwon- tampak sangat –amat- kesal dengan semua perkataan Kibum yang telah memojokkannya tinggallah Kibum bersama dengan beberapa anggota OSIS lain –penonton adegan telenovela gratis tadi- di ruangan itu.

"Haaaahhh~" hela nafas Kibum panjang. mencoba menetralkan emosinya kembali. Lama-lama jika hal seperti ini terus saja terjadi, mungkin Kibum bakal cepat tua dan menjadi kakek-kakek seperti halaboeji tetangganya itu.

"Kibum-ah, kapan kau menempelkan kertas pemberitahuan itu? OSIS tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu." tanya salah satu anggota OSIS yang tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran sang Ketua OSIS dengan sang Kapten Tim Basket, Shin Dong Hee.

"Jangan membuatku menjelaskan semuanya lagi, Hyung. Itu semua diputuskan tadi pagi. Kalau kalian ada yang tidak puas, bilang saja." jelas Kibum dengan nada datar-nya. Atmosfer di ruangan itu pun seketika berubah menjadi dingin mencekam setelah Kibum mengatakan alasan tadi.

"Ah-eh.. Ng-nggak kok.. Nggak ada." jawab Shindong sambil tersenyum canggung.

* * *

Other side..

"Shit! Kim Kibum itu benar-benar telah membuatku marah! Siapa sih yang memilihnya menjadi ketua OSIS?" maki Siwon saat dia tengah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos olahraga di ruang ganti. Saat ini adalah jadwal untuk para tim bola basket berlatih. Dan sebagai seorang kapten tim basket yang teladan, dia juga harus turut hadir. Mana mau Siwon harga dirinya jatuh di depan teman-temannya karena dia tidak mengikuti setiap sesi latihan basket ini. Apalagi jika Kibum yang menyebalkan itu mengetahuinya pasti Siwon akan langsung di tertawakan habis-habisan oleh Kibum, batin Siwon.

"Eh tapi.. Kalau dipikir-pikir.. Apa dia seperti itu sejak SMP? Rasanya dia baru pindah ke sekolah ini lebih dulu daripada aku. Aku tidak ingat dia yang dulu seperti apa. Sejak masuk SMA, entah kapan mulainya, setiap bertemu pasti kami selalu bertengkar. Akan lebih baik kalau aku cuekin dia saja. Tapi- "

"Hey! Siwon-ah!"

Pemikiran-pemikiran Siwon tentang Kibum pun buyar setelah seseorang memanggilnya dengan begitu keras. Membuat Siwon kembali ke dalam dunia nyata. Siwon pun segera menuju ke lapangan –tempat mereka berlatih basket- sekolah.

"Ah! Ne, Hyung.. Waeyo?" Siwon pun mendapat sebuah bola basket dari sang pemanggilnya(?). Segera saja dia mulai dribbling bola di tangannya itu.

"Bagaimana masalah anggarannya?" tanya salah satu anggota tim basket paling tua disitu, Hangeng.

"Buruk. Dia tidak mau berubah pikiran." sahut Siwon seraya berlari men-dribble bola basketnya kearah ring. Dan...

**HUP!**

Ya! Masuk! Slam dunk yang bagus Choi Siwon! Memang tak perlu diragukan lagi skill basket-mu itu! Daebak!

"Lalu?" tanya Hangeng heran

"Ku pikir.. Memang logis sih. Klub kita memakan tempat(?) lebih banyak ketimbang klub lain."

"Terus?"

Siwon tampak berfikir..

"Tapi, dia bilang kalau kita dapat hasil yang bagus, maka kita bisa meningkatkan anggarannya. Jadi kali ini kita harus menang!" semangat Siwon menggebu-gebu seraya mengangkat satu kepalan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Bicara sih gampang. Yang bisa mencetak skor kan Cuma kamu Siwon-ah." tukas Hangeng.

"Kamu benar-benar jago, tapi—"

"Stop!" sambar Siwon cepat.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat putus asa seperti itu. Dengan semangat dan kerja keras tim kita, ayo menangkan ronde pertama di babak penyisihan pertama. Otte?" ujar Siwon merangkul pundak Hangeng sambil tersenyum mesum –eh- tersenyum manis maksudnya dengan mata berbinar-binar percaya diri.

"Wah.. Target kamu rendah sekali Siwon-ah." ejek Hangeng mencoba melepas rangkulan Siwon.

"Hey! Choi Siwon!" seseorang dari arah belakang WonHan, menyerukan nama Siwon. Membuat sang empunya nama langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap Hangeng.

"Oh! Kau Donghae Hyung? Waeyo?"

"Cho Kyuhyun si wakil ketua OSIS memanggilmu untuk segera ke UKS." lapor Donghae.

'UKS?' gumam Siwon bingung.

* * *

"MWO?! AKU?!"

-TBC or END?-

-Trailer next chap-

.

.

**BUGH!**

"Hey! Hey! Kau melarang aku cari masalah, tapi malah kau yang pukul dia?"

"Dia yang mulai"

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau..."

.

.

"Bagiku... Berdebat denganmu adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa berdiri setara denganmu."

.

.

"Hey! Ini di taman. Dan sekarang matahari sedang terbenam."

"Kau memikirkan apa sih?"

.

.

"Kau sangat keras kepala."

* * *

Author's Note :

Annyeong haseyo..^^ Saya author baru disini.. Bangapta chingu..^^

Aku disini membawa FF tentang SiBum.. Sebagai permulaan, aku akan memulai dari yang ringan-ringan dulu, baru nanti aku kasih FF yang berat-berat.. wkwkwk xD

Berikan aku –sebagai author baru- kritik dan saran dari para readers dan senior di ffn sekaliyan..^^

Arigatou gozaimasu..^^

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE^^


End file.
